The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and is particularly suited to bus transfer between logic units of a semiconductor device.
There has been known AMBA (registered trademark) (Advanced Microcontroller Bus Architecture) as an on-chip bus standard for system LSI (Large Scale Integration) developed by ARM (registered trademark) Limited in UK. In AMBA (registered trademark) 3.0, an AXI (Advance eXtensible Interface) protocol for high-performance system LSI is added. In the AXI protocol, a split transaction in which an address and data can be transferred independently of each other is adopted.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-331426 (Patent Document 1) discloses a bus transfer device which uses a split transaction protocol and can transfer data in an out-of-order manner.